Such systems are, for example, known in adaptive transmission controls. Adaptive transmission controls are, for example, known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,609 and German patent publication 4,136,613 as well as the article of Welter et al in the publication "AT, Automobiltechnische Zeitschrift" 94 (1992) 9, starting at page 428 and the article of Welter et al in the publication "AT, Automobiltechnische Zeitschrift" 95 (1993) 9, starting at page 420.
In automatic transmissions, the gear ratio changes are determined, in general, in dependence upon the vehicle longitudinal speed and the engine load (throttle flap angle). This takes place utilizing a characteristic field. In adaptive transmission systems, the characteristic field (with which the transmission ratio changes are determined) can be adapted to the behavior of the driver (driver type), to the traffic situation and/or to the driving situation to which the vehicle is subjected. When assessing the behavior of the driver, it is generally evaluated as to whether the driver is interested more in a driving power orientated driving style or in a driving style optimized for consumption. With the evaluation of the traffic or driving situation, one can, for example, differentiate whether the vehicle is in city traffic, forward of or in a curve, traveling uphill or is in overrun operation. The particular characteristic line is selected in dependence upon the evaluation of the above-mentioned points from a number of different characteristic lines. Furthermore, a shift of the basic shift characteristic field can be provided.
In the state of the art, it is suggested to arrive from different algorithms (for example, startup evaluation, gradient evaluation) at different types of assessment of the particular driver type present. These assessments are collected and then processed to an instantaneously valid type of driver, for example, by maximum formation, weighted sum formation and/or moving-window sum formation. The above-mentioned different types of assessments can be prioritized differently in this processing.